


De cómo el amor y el valor ablandaron su corazón

by Ruedi



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños.





	1. No en mi isla

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños.

**De cómo el amor y el valor ablandaron su corazón**

_Capítulo uno: No en mi isla_

Había una vez, en una pequeña isla llamada File, un majestuoso e imponente BlackWarGreymon de armadura y coraza negra que vivía en el pico más alto de toda la isla. Era orgulloso, engreído y frío. No dejaba entrar a nadie en su montaña.

Pero un día, unos niños cayeron del cielo digital. Porque esta isla está perdida en medio del océano que conforma el basto mundo de las redes y la internet. Hay muchísimos continentes que forman el gran mundo digital. La isla File no es más que una porción pequeña del mismo y estos pobres niños cayeron por error debido a una abertura que conecta el mundo real y éste. ¡Y eran muchos niños! Algunos cayeron en otros continentes y unos pocos en la Isla File. De ellos, sólo había un puñado: un grupo de doce muchachitos y muchachitas que iban y venían buscando la manera de irse. Algunos lloraban, otros intentaban mantener la calma y otros tantos buscaban salidas. Con el tiempo fueron amigándose con las criaturas del lugar, pequeños Digimon que se acercaron a ellos. Se volvieron muy amigos durante el tiempo que estuvieron.

Y el rumor siempre llegaba: en el pico más alto de la isla, el más malvado BlackWarGreymon vivía para hacer sufrir a todos con sus preguntas raras que nadie era capaz de resolver. Eso lo fastidiaba. El único que siempre le hacía frente era un Agumon osado, uno de corazón puro e intrépido. Y junto a él, su camarada Taichi Yagami, de once años y muy enérgico. Él y su mejor amiga Sora Takenouchi, y su compañera digital Piyomon, se quedaron en la Isla File cuando el grupo de doce chicos decidió separarse en busca de otros horizontes.

Sora era la que marcaba los días anotándolos en una piedra. Por sus cálculos, habían transcurrido unos dos meses. Calculaba que estaban cerca de diciembre si pensaba que se habían marchado de su mundo real a mediados de septiembre. Se recargó contra la piedra, suspiró y miró el océano con tristeza. Sus ojos rojizos estaban tan húmedos como las lágrimas del mar que mojaba la arena.

¿Cuándo volvería a casa? ¿Cuándo regresaría con su madre? Pero, ¿su madre querría verla? Discutía tanto con ella, ¡ella quería jugar fútbol, estar al lado de Taichi toda la vida y ser feliz! Era pequeña, pero comprendía a su corazón veloz al pensar en Yagami. No sabía cómo describirlo, pero era especial. Y eso al hacía sonreír.

—¿Sora? —Piyomon se le acercó con unos frutos. Los dejó en el suelo y se sentó—. Agumon y Taichi fueron a buscar leña, no tardarán.

La pelirroja asintió y se quitó su sombrero. Estaba haciendo algo más de calor y se abanicó con el mismo.

—Esta isla es tan extraña… En casa comenzaba a ser frío —Piyomon tomó una fruta, la peló y se la dio a Sora—. Gracias —la pelirroja comió con pocas ganas.

—¿Extrañas el frío? Cerca de las montañas… Ahí sí hace frío —humana y Digimon volvieron la vista hacia la cumbre más alta: efectivamente, allí había nubes grises, parecía que caía algo como la nieve y todo estaba cubierto de un trémulo aire de maldad. Piyomon tuvo escalofríos y se abrazó a Sora, quien suspiró y torpemente le acarició la cabeza. Le avergonzaba un poco demostrar ese tipo de cariño, pero intentó no pensar en ello.

—Cuando hace frío, en nuestro mundo, a fin de diciembre, celebremos una festividad con la familia y los seres queridos. No es autóctona nuestra, pero hay unas decoraciones tan bonitas… —El Digimon en forma de ave la miró, sorprendida. Le pidió que le contara más de aquél extraño festejo que ignoraba. Cuando Taichi y Agumon vinieron, encontraron dibujos en la piedra con forma de árboles en punta y estrellas.

—¡Oh, navidad! —exclamó el castaño dejando los troncos. Agumon se quedó viendo el dibujo y le preguntó a su camarada humano que era eso—. ¡Una de las mejores épocas del año! ¡Comes pastel, te dan regalos y todo está lleno de luces! Hikari se emociona mucho en esta fecha —Sora sonrió: Hikari era tres años menor a Taichi, y su hermana pequeña. Ella sabía lo mucho que la apreciaba—. Mira, Agumon, en Navidad nos ponemos unos sombreros largos rojos y blancos y esperamos a un tipo grande, con barba, que nos deje regalos… Aunque eso dicen las historias de otros países…

—¿Por qué no celebramos eso, Taichi? ¿Cuándo es? —Sora y Taichi se miraron, sorprendidos, y luego miraron a Agumon.

No faltaba mucho para la fecha navideña, si miraban el calendario que la muchacha había, rústicamente, hecho. Los cuatro decidieron ponerse de acuerdo y celebrar la navidad.

-.-.-.-

Entre los árboles, entre las sombras, oculto por la oscuridad de la noche, sólo sus ojos dorados se podían ver. Estaba furioso. Había ido a caminar, animándose a salir de su cueva, y oyó que esos intrusos iban a "festejar". ¡No se festejaba nada en esa isla! Le dio un golpe en seco a un árbol y lo partió al medio, despertando al anaranjado Agumon quien fue corriendo en la dirección del sonido. Se encontró cara a cara con BlackWarGreymon, por centésima vez en su vida.

—Sino se largan ahora, los largaré yo.

—No serías capaz de hacer eso —refutó Agumon. BlackWarGreymon frunció el ceño.

—¿Con qué derecho van a festejar algo? ¿Quién les dio permiso? ¿Con qué fin?

—No hay un fin para celebrar la felicidad —contestó Agumon.

Y allí el pequeño hacía flaquear al más grande. El Digimon de última etapa, confuso, enojado y confundido, pateó el suelo de rabia. ¡Agumon y sus estupideces filosóficas que no era capaz de entender!

—¡Me enfureces! ¡Me sacas de quicio! ¡No te soporto! Siempre que pregunto algo, siempre que intento buscar una respuesta, ¡no me la das! ¡No lo haces! —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no eres claro? ¿Por qué?

—Yo soy claro —confrontó Agumon, relajado—. Tú eres el que se empeña en vivir ciego —hizo una pausa y miró el cielo estrellado—. Tú no eres el dueño de nada, si queremos celebrar algo con nuestros amigos, lo haremos. Intento ayudarte, pero no quieres aceptar mi ayuda.

—¡Insolente! ¡GAIA FORCE!

La explosión no se hizo esperar. Agumon salió corriendo, desesperado, e hizo lo posible por llevarse a los demás fuera de la zona de peligro. Por un pelo se salvaron, pero entre el humo y las cenizas provocadas por tamaño poder, BlackWarGreymon apareció frente a los cuatro. Agumon y Piyomon defendieron a sus camaradas humanos.

—¡Es mi isla! ¡La próxima vez los mataré! —y se perdió por el camino que llevaba a las montañas.


	2. No en mi vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños.

Luego de aquélla explosión, no tuvieron más que alejarse de allí, ya que había dejado muchísima vegetación quemada. Se adentraron más en la isla, se acercaron más la montaña. Taichi estaba decidido a ponerle fin a esto. Agumon también.

…

La ansiada noche estaba llegando. Sora y Taichi improvisaron una tienda de campaña con hojas y ramas, oculta, al final del bosque, cerca de las montañas.

—Taichi, hace días que lo vengo pensando, ¿no crees que es mejor que nos vayamos de esta isla? Este BlackWarGreymon nos va matar de seguir así... —Sora se sentó en suelo, preocupada. Yagami se sentó a su lado.

—Charlamos mucho con Agumon por este tema —empezó el castaño, mirando las llamas. Estaba serio, pero luego dejó escapar una contagiosa sonrisa—. Mañana es la noche que tanto queremos pasar en el mundo real, pero estamos aquí, ¡así que hagamos una celebración!

— ¡Taichi! —exclamó Sora, sorprendida—. ¡No creo que sea momento de…!

—Confía en mí, Sora —pidió él, con sus ojos castaños iluminados por el fuego. Ella suspiró, sonrió y asintió. Vieron las llamas un poco más, algo se avivó dentro de sus corazones, y a medida que el fuego apaciguaba, el sueño los vencía.

…

Destruyó los interiores de la cueva con inmensa furia, ¡esa pequeña lagartija naranja ineficaz! Estaba furioso, destruir esa parte del bosque no había sido suficiente…

Pero, él siempre había sido así. Él siempre había renegado de todo, incluso de sus creadores, quienes sólo lo habían hecho con el fin de ser una herramienta. Y cuando comenzó a cuestionarlo todo sin obedecer, simplemente lo abandonaron en esa isla de poca monta y dejaron que se pudriera solo. Pero no lo hizo: lleno de dudas, buscó respuestas a sus inquietudes por todos lados. Nadie respondía a ella, hasta que ese inmenso grupo de humanos apareció. La soledad en su alma se incrementó ya que nada satisfacía a su interior. Nada. Y eso lo enojaba. Eso provocaba lacerar su interior.

Nadie conocía lo que corría en su corazón. A menudo se preguntaba porque sentía un vacío tan grande luego de destruir…. Pero comenzó a darse cuenta que el vacío siempre aparecía cuando realizaba todo tipo de acciones grotescas.

Y esa noche, lo alertó un fuego cercano y un sonido… ¿alegre?

…

—¡Taichi! —exclamó Sora, completamente sorprendida. El nombrado se rascó la nariz, avergonzado.

—No soy muy bueno en esto y aquí no hay mucho por improvisar… —Sora sostenía en su mano una cajita pequeña. La muchachita la abrió, nerviosa, y encontró un collar improvisado con algunas caracolas autóctonas del lugar. Sora comenzó a reír, sorprendida por el regalo y se lo agradeció—. Feliz navidad, Sora —ella asintió.

—Igualmente, Taichi —y sacó de su bolsillo algo pequeño, se veía como una pulsera con un colgante en forma de balón de fútbol. Él exclamó sorprendido y no dejó de verlo con ojos inocentes. Sora enrojeció de la vergüenza—. ¡P-para ya! ¡Si no te gusta puedes…!

—¿Estás loca? ¡Es genial! ¡Gracias! —él la abrazo con fuerza, sorprendiéndola, y ella lo alejó despacio, avergonzada.

—No hagas eso, es vergonzoso —dijo ella y se cruzó de brazos. Taichi no comprendió ni medio su actitud y se rascó la nariz. Acto seguido, decidieron comenzar la cena "navideña" y los dos chicos comentaban anécdotas de las fechas a sus digimon, quienes estaban muy curiosos de las mismas.

Se quedaron hasta que el fuego comenzó a amainar y el sueño los iba venciendo lentamente.

Hasta que un grito gutural lo sacó de su ensoñación.

…

¿Qué era esa fuerte opresión en el su pecho? ¿Qué clase se sentimiento ruin lo carcomía al ver a esos cuatro reír junto al fuego? ¿Qué era, qué era?

Se volvió loco, se dejó llevar por una ira incontenida y corrió, destruyendo todo en el camino, hacia esos cuatro malvados. Esos cuatro que lo dejaban fuera de quicio. Y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Ambos niños no corrieron. Se enfrentaron a él con determinación en sus ojos. BlackWarGreymon extendió los brazos mientras a Agumon y Piyomon los envolvía una luz blanca que cambiaba sus formas a unas más grandes y fuertes.

—¿Por qué? —exclamaba el digimon negro, con los ojos desencajados—. ¿Por qué ríen, por qué se enfrentan a todo? ¡¿Por qué?!

Fue una batalla que se parecía hacerse eterna: ambos digimon se enfrentaban con fuegos llenos de sentimientos, los ataques de BlackWargreymon carecían de ello, por lo que sólo era fuerza bruta. Y con fuerza bruta, no pudo derrotarlos…

Tendido en el suelo, un WarGreymon anaranjado y un Garudamon carmesí estaban a su lado, mirándolo con una llama que el digimon negro no pudo adivinar. Tenía su escudo hecho pedazos, la máscara de su rostro también, todas las partes de su cuerpo se desquebrajaban…

Y de sus ojos amarillos descendían lágrimas. Lágrimas frías pero que quemaban su rostro con intensidad.

—¿Qué clase de fuego usan ustedes?

WarGreymon suspiró.

—El coraje de Taichi hace mis llamas fuertes…

—El amor de Sora hace mis llamas más intensas…

¿De qué rayos hablaban esos dos?

—¿Coraje…? ¿Amor…? —la voz de BlackWarGreymon no tenía mucha fuerza. Se llevó una mano al pecho—. ¿Eso existe?

—Si los aceptaras, claro que existirían —respondió el compañero de Yagami, con decisión.

—¿Aceptarlos? —repitió el otro, mirando la noche oscura—. Hay algo cálido que se remueve dentro… —suspiró—. Toda la vida estuve buscando un propósito para mí y no lo hallé… Y me sentí confundido. Y acabo de ser derrotado por unas llamas tan patéticas…

—BlackWarGreymon —empezó WarGreymon, agachándose a su altura—, te lo he dicho mil veces, estás oprimido porque no abres tu corazón…. Y ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer…?

BlackWarGreymon soltó una risa escalofriante, tomó una parte rota de su escudo y la incrustó con fuerza en el centro de su pecho, sorprendidos, fue WarGreymon quien intentó detenerlo.

—No tengo un propósito, no acepto esas tonterías de amor y coraje, no acepto… Tus explicaciones, sus cenas con risas, ¡no tengo el propósito de nada! —y lloró.

—Si lloras, es porque algo te mueve a dentro, ¡no seas cabeza dura! —replicó el digimon anaranjado. El otro siguió riéndose.

—Sería un insulto a mí mismo aceptar… Aceptar que esas patéticas llamas me tocaron…

Y en ese festejo de navidad tan inusual, BlackWarGreymon se convirtió en datos que volaron por el cielo negro de la noche, tan negro como su alma.

Sora tomó la mano de Tiachi con fuerza y cayeron unas lágrimas silenciosas. Nunca podrían comprender a ser vacío, en el fondo, hubieran querido que su coraje y amor les llegara, pero todo fue en vano….


End file.
